


Twice Smut 19+

by SenaOnce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Humiliation, Kinky, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenaOnce/pseuds/SenaOnce
Summary: TWICE Smut One-Shots!Contains Futanari, Strapons, roughsex and analsex.Don't read if you're sensitive to stuff like this!
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	1. MiNayeon | Pain but Pleasure

I also made a video to this One-Shot:)

https://youtu.be/-n-kClMbL0c

Mina finds out her dark pleasure.

Don't read this if you're sensitive to   
stuff like this.

!Nayeon G!P!

Minas POV

"Un..nie dont-"   
I was pushed against the wall with my back pointed at nayeon.

"Who was that guy?! He clearly flirted with you and you allowed it."  
She pressed me even harder

"H-he was just a friend of mine, i swear! I would never cheat on you, believe me please.."

I looked back at her face and saw her staring at me coldly

"Bad girls should get punished, don't you think so?"

I felt her bulge pressing against my ass and it turned me on a lot..

"Unnie.. d-on't, i really didn't mean to make you feel this way."  
I started forming tears and i began blushing a lot, because i never felt this way. 

Nayeon moved her hand below my skirt and felt my juices leaking down my thighs

"Fucking cockslut, this is turning you on, isn't"  
she pressed her bulge even deeper and moved it a bit back and forth

"Nhnng... it's not..."  
She showed me her fingers, which contained my juices.

"What's this then?" She asked me.

"It's just-" i couldn't finish my sentence, because she shoved her fingers inside my mouth.

"Suck it" she said with a harsh voice and i felt myself get even wetter.  
I sucked on it like a slut would and saw her smirking at me.

"You should get punished, but i don't think it's one, if you enjoy it so much."

She used her left hand and began massaging my pussy over my panties.

"Pl...ease... i want to be.. your good girl unnie- i.. i won't do it again really.."   
i moved my pussy against nayeons hand, because it felt too good.

Suddenly her face closer to me.  
"Let's see if you can be a good girl."  
She whispered into my ear with a deep voice and it gave me shivers.

She took her fingers out of my mouth and unzipped her pants to take her dick out. She began moving it against my asscheeks and it felt so hot and big.

"A-hh... unnie please! I need you..r dick please-"  
She slapped my ass roughly

"Didn't you say you would be a good girl? Then shut up and let me decide when i'm going to fuck your cockthirsty pussy with it."

"Y..yes i'm sorry.."

She caressed my ass and landed another slap on it  
"Unghh.."

I took more slaps and then nayeon moved my panties to the side to enter my pussy roughly

"Fuck.. you're so wet"

"Ah-hhh!! I-it hurts.." i began spilling tears because it hurt but also felt really good to have her thick cock finally inside of me.

She moved slowly, because she wanted my pussy to get used to it.  
When i began moaning loudly she started moving really fast and hard.

"Your pussy is so tight- mina.."

It was so hard to stand, i used all my strength not to fall down

"Fuck fuck fuck.. i think .. im gonna cum-"

With every thrust she hit a spot inside of me, which made me feel like im going to pass out through all that pain and pleasure

"P-please can i cum.. nayeonie-"  
I begged her

"It's.. alright, you- can come.."  
When she said that, i came really hard and my pussy kept squeezing her dick.

"Ah..hhh...t-thank you"

She took her dick out of my pussy even though she still hasn't come

"Don't you want to come?"  
I asked her curiously

"Mina, lay down on the floor and keep your ass up. Also take off your panties and your skirt, i will be back in a minute."

I was a bit confused but complied.

When she came back i saw her carrying lube.  
She straddled me a bit below my ass and held it up to her.

"Such a juicy ass.. the real thing starts now baby."  
She squashed the lube bottle and it landed on my ass and her finger.

She slid her finger inside my asshole and pumped it in and out.

"I-it feels really weird .."  
I never felt this way because i was doing this for the first time with nayeon. 

When it was a bit more stretched out she used a second finger and then a third. For some reason it started feeling really good and i felt my juices leak down my thighs again

"Mhm, what's this? Also like it when you get it from behind?"

Her cock was really hard and it kept pulsing and pushing against my thigh  
I just wanted to feel it inside of me

"Y-yes it feels so good"

"Guess you're ready now. It might hurt at first but a slut like you, gets off on it anyways, dont you."

She took her fingers out and held her dick to my entrance and rammed it inside. I let out a scream.

"Ahh.. so fucking tight."

She held my arms behind my back and just kept fucking me.

"Ahhhhhh... ngnh-"

I can't even talk anymore.  
It feels so good getting dominated by her.  
I feel like i'm just a worthless slut who's only there to pleasure her partner.

"You like it, right? You like it when you're my plainslut, right?"

"Yes, yes, yes... i'm you..r.. painslut, i love getting- used and fucked by you-"

She fucks me so deep, so fast and i just want to come

"Pl...ease let me touch my... pu-ssy... unnie please.. free my arms.."

She took her dick out, which surprised me, but rammed her 8 inches all the way inside again.  
I let out a sharp scream

"Shut the fuck up, you're going to come like this." She held my arms even tighter.

I felt like i was about to lose consciousness, i'm just a babbling and a sobbing mess now.

I felt her cock twitching inside of me

"Take my cum..."

She spurted so much inside of me and for some reason i also came.

When we were done nayeon took her dick out and layed next to me.

"Are you okay, mina?" She looked at me and put her arms around me.

"Yes.. i feel really sore but otherwise im fine..thank you.. i didn't know i had this in me, i never felt this way before."

"You were such a good girl."  
She kissed me and hugged me.

After some minutes, it got uncomfortable

"But laying on the floor isn't really comfortable, is it? Let me take you to our bedroom"  
She carried me to our bed. She cleaned me up and then we fell asleep


	2. MiChaeng | Frustrations

The Video to it. Please watch it :)

https://youtu.be/flOCTD86F5Q

"Mina I love you.. im so so happy that i have you" i told her while we were both laying down on my bed.  
She smiled at me after i said that.

"I'm the one who's the happiest, i can't believe that you're my girl."

She hugged me tight and gave me a lot of ticklish kisses. 

"U-nnie not my throat please hahaha it tickles... you know im sensitive there-!" I tried to push her head away but she was stronger.

She suddenly went on top of me and looked me in the eyes.

I was a bit confused but then she spoke

"Chaeyoung... i have a problem.."  
Her eyes have a lot of mixed emotion.

"What is it unnie? You can tell me anything, you know." I touched her hair to reassure her.

"I...-"

"Yes?" I said

"We're already together for almost a year right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I got really curious.

She touched my hands and looked me deep in the eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about touching you, more than just this" she held my hands tighter.

"I want to do things with you, we've never done before. Everyday i can't stop thinking about it and it hurts"

Oh

It got silent for a while and it seemed like mina regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry.. did i weird you out? Just forget i-"

"No! It didn't... i was just trying to process it.." i blushed thinking about what mina said.

"So?.." she asked me with a worried look.

"I want to try it." Mina looked at me happily and hugged me.

"I love you so much.." she kissed me on the lips and I felt a hand creep up my stomach suddenly

"A-already..?" I felt my heart racing.

"You don't want to?" She stopped moving her hand.

"N-no its okay.. we're alone at home.. anyways.."

She kissed me again but deeper this time and slid her hand up towards my breast.

"Mmm.. no bra.. huh?" Mina said into the kiss.

"Y-yes.. ahh.." she began touching my left breast but purposely avoided my nipple.

"Mina.. p-pleas-" when i said that she slipped her tongue inside my mouth. I didn't know it would feel so good to tongue kiss, i felt myself get really wet. 

While she massaged my breast, she finally used her fingers and played with my nipple.

"U..nnie it feels so..weird but good.."  
I moaned into her mouth and felt a thigh move between my legs.

"C..chaengie rub ..yourself on my thigh" she pressed it against my crotch. 

I began moving my pussy on her and felt something weird building up inside my stomach.

I broke the kiss because i couldn't stop moaning. I positioned my head on her shoulder and held her tight.

"U-nnie ..unnie it feels so good.. "  
I kept humping on her thigh.

Mina helped me and also moved her thigh against me in the same rhythm.

"I-im gon..na release-"

She kneaded my breasts  
"Show me how happy you are."

When she said that i felt a big wave of pleasure explode through my whole body and everything turned white.

Mina stopped moving her thigh and looked at me proudly

"So cute.." she kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"But we're not done yet."

I looked at her surprised.

"But i already came?" I told her confused. "Do you also want me to make you come?"

She shook her head.  
"I want to make you feel even better with something else."

"We can try it if you'd like.." i told her

"Okay.. chaengie take off your shorts."

I was a bit shy but i did as i told.

"Now spread your legs."

"U-uhhh... do i have to do that..?" I blushed.

"I want to make you feel good baby, don't be scared." She caressed my hair. 

I looked at her and slowly parted my legs. She started at my private area really intensely

"Ahh... fuck.." she literally eyefucked me and i tried closing my legs because i felt really embarrassed but she held my legs apart.

"Don't!" Her eyes got really dark and her face moved closer to my pussy

"So wet.. so pink.." she used her finger and began touching my slit. My juices were all over the please.

"Un..nie ahhh..." it felt so good to have her touch my pussy like this.

Suddenly she looked me in the eyes  
"Do you want to feel even better chaengie?" I nodded and she suddenly ate me out like she hasn't eaten for days.

"Fuck fuck!!- mina... !!!" i have never felt this way before and it just felt like heaven.

I moaned really loud. She slapped my thighs because i kept moving them because of all the pleasure.

I couldn't even think anymore.  
The only person in my head was mina

I felt this familiar pleasure build up inside me again

"Nhnng.. m-mina-" she sucks out all my juices and plays with my clit.

"So..mhm..tasty.. chaengie.. you taste so sweet.."

".. i think im going to cum again.. mina unnie-" i pressed my thighs around her head even tighter.

"Come for..unnie.." she caressed my thighs and kept licking me.

I never came this hard before,  
I couldn't even think for a whole minute.

When i finally came to myself mina was already next to me hugging me.

"You were such a good girl chaengie..except for the part that you almost crushed my head" she giggled.

"Thank you unnie.. and ehh sorry about that" i giggled shyly back


	3. MiNayeon | Unnie your blood..

I was alone in the dorm

I kept moving around and it was so hot.

"What am I going to do now..? All my bloodsupplies are empty!" I began pouring tears.. the pain and the thirst was just too much for me and it kept getting worse. I felt like i was about to die.

"Damnit.." i began feeling dizzy and i tried holding myself up through the wall, but my strength would for sure leave me soon as well.

My breath kept getting faster and i felt like i was about to lose control. I used my fingers to pinch my thigh, so that i can regain composure, but it didn't help me that much.

"U..nnie.. where are you? I need you so much right now.." my body but especially my hands trembled.

Everything turned dark

I lost consciousness

"Mina? Mina???"

I heard a familiar voice saying

"Mmmm?"

"Mina are you okay?!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nayeons worried face in front of me.

"N-nayeon unnie?" I stuttered.

Nayeon began hugging me tightly and i hugged her back.

"I'm sorry mina.. did it happen again?",

I nodded as she asked me that

"Im seriously so so sorry, that i wasn't home at that time. I was busy with something really important and it went on way longer than i thought."

She hugged me even tighter and i felt like i can't breathe

"To tight! You're hugging me to tight!!"

After i said that she let loose.

... i suddenly started feeling dizzy again and put my hand in front of my face.

"Urgh..." 

"M-mina? Is it coming back? Your eyes turned red."

My head.. i was a mess

"P..please... I need you so much," tears flowed down my face.

Nayeon understood me and took off her shirt, i began blushing at that view.

She's looking so sexy.. her trained stomach too..

I kept checking her out and my eyes suddenly got darker. She saw the way i looked at her and it seemed to turn her on as well.

"My.. neck should help you." She got closer and my mouth was only an inch apart.

After my fangs got sharper and bigger, i closed my eyes and licked and sucked the spot on her neck i wanted to taste.

"A..ah mina.." nayeon let out

I held her body and sucked on it for some minutes, to make her ready taking my fangs.

I put my right hand on her thigh and caressed her there, i heard how her breathes got faster and deeper. Slowly i went below her skirt and touched her gently next to the area of her panties.

"P..lease touch me properly mina.."

I put her panties to the side and rubbed my finger on her slit. She moaned loudly at that

"M-mina... feels so good..."

I opened my mouth and bit her neck, she let out a sharp cry.

I sucked her blood and licked the spot to ease the pain and make her feel good.

With my finger i went over to her clitoris to circle it, she started getting louder at that.

"Un..nie so.. tasty.. you're so so ..tasty" her blood tasted divine.

"Suck a l-lot Mina.. use me.. to make you feel better..h.ah.."

I felt how she got closer and closer with regard to that i slipped my finger inside her hole and began pumping it in and out. 

The room was filled with nasty noises.

Nayeon got louder and louder and kept moaning into my ear.

"Such a good girl fucking unnie.. like this.. oh my god!!"

I suddenly felt how her walls tightened and then she squirted a lot of juice. 

While i made her ride out her climax i cleaned her neck and stopped sucking on it.

"Thank you so much... thank you for always helping me.." i said and smiled genuinely at nayeon and she reciprocated it.

"Always baby, i'm always there to help you."

She kissed me and realised that it was a big mistake

" Eww... your mouth tastes like fucking blood." She looked at me disgusted.

"Unnie i didn't know you can squirt."

"Shut up."


	4. SaNayeon | Arousal

Nayeon POV

When i entered the livingroom I saw something very shocking.

"Nayeon- omg.." sana said

She quickly put on her pants and stared on the floor with a sad and terrified face,  
because i saw something on her what doesn't really belong to a girl.

I said nothing for a while, because i was shocked.. after all i knew her for a really long time and then i suddenly find out that she actually has a dick.

We both began staring into each others eyes and then i saw her pour down a tear.

"Please dont hate me.." she started crying.

I came back to myself and rushed to her side.

"What are you talking about, why should i hate you? I was only a bit surprised.."

"Because i'm sure you're thinking that i'm disgusting now and don't want to be my friend anymore" she cried even harder.

"I don't think you're disgusting.."

"R-really?" She looked into my eyes.

"Yes.. and to be honest i think it's unique and... kinda hot."

"U-uh.." she began to blush.

"Sana you're actually in love with me, aren't you?" I smiled and approached her.

"W-wait nayeon unnie what are you doing?" Sana said hecticly when our faces were only 1cm apart.

"Dont you see, sweetie?"

"Sweetie?!-" i kissed her forcefully after that sentence.

"Mhmmh- n..ayeon-"

I pulled back and saw how her bulge grew bigger. I smirked. 

"Can you answer my question now?"

To be honest, i already know that she's in love with me, i just want to hear it from herself.

"Yes.. i am" she avoided my eyes. 

"Look at me." I said.

"i have a feeling that i could also fall in love with you. Do you perhaps want to help me?"

She looked at me confused." Uuh.. how could i help you with that?"

I touched her bulge.  
"Isn't it obvious?" She turned even redder and still avoided looking into my eyes.

I caressed her thighs a bit   
"take off your pants and your underwear" she hestitated but still took everything off, then i commanded her to lay on the couch.

She did as i told.. and i saw how big her cock actually is.

"Wow... your dick is really big.. how didn't i notice it, even though its such a giant?"

I kept staring at her cock and felt myself getting wet imagining sucking it and getting fucked with it.

She tried hiding her cock behind her hands when she saw me staring intensely.

"Please dont look so much.. it's really embarrassing.."

I sat next to her while she still layed down on the couch.  
I began touching her stomach, then  
with my hand i slid to her left breast and massaged it.  
My mouth got used to suck on her right nipple and her dick got visibly harder and bigger.

"A-ah..Nayeon.." she moaned and closed her eyes.  
She enjoyed what i was doing to her a lot

I also got even wetter.. after a while i put my hand near her cock and started teasing her there.

"P-please just touch me down there.."

"Where?" I asked.

"You know where..its embarrassing to say it.." she plead me.

"Tell me baby." I stopped touching her.

"P-lease just touch my c-..ock.. i really need you right now." She formed tears in her eyes.

"Good girl" i smirked and gave her dick a handjob.

"Fuck.. i never touched something this hot and ..big baby" i also started touching myself because i couldn't take the aching in my pussy.

"Aa-ah yes.."

I kept pumping her cock and began using my mouth to blow it, while i used my right hand to play with my clit and finger myself.

"Mhh you're tasty sana.." i tasted her and deepthroated her whole cock.

"Aaah- nayeon why are yo-u so damn good?!"

I continued giving her dick a blowjob. We both moaned a lot and i started feeling myself and also her getting closer.   
I started fingering myself even harder

"I-m coming-" sana said

"M-me too- im also coming-" i held her dick in front of my mouth and tried milking it with my hand.

"Aaa-h--"

She released a lot of cum and i also started coming.

"F...uck ..ahh" i pumped her harder to get everything out of her cock

".. I might get addicted to your taste." i swallowed all of her cum

We both calmed down after some minutes and i felt her staring at me.

"I also want to pleasure you now."

"W-what but i already came-"

She carried me and took me to the bedroom.

"Sana!"

Then she pushed me on the bed and started kissing me roughly and hungrily which made me become wet again.

"I'm just returning the favor. Be ready to get your cute pussy destroyed nayeonie"

I began dripping even more. I like this kind of sana.


	5. MiNayeon G!P | Too small?

Mina always thought that her dicksize was just way too small,

that's why she kept avoiding intiminate moments with nayeon.

Everytime she got closer to her, she backed away,

because she had an unbelievable fear that she's not enough for nayeon.

Nayeon also noticed how mina always tried to avoid physical contact.

"Maybe she doesn't feel ready?", nayeon thought to herself.

She still thought it was weird, because both of them have been together

for almost 3 years and something more should happen after such a long time.

Of course her girlfriend is her first priority, because she loves her and her wellbeing is most important,

but she would still like to know what the problem is.

That's why she was on her way to her.

________________________________________________________________________________

Mina was in her room and played her video games, till she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called out.

thereupon nayeon entered her room and looked a bit serious.

She approached mina and took a seat next to her.

"Mina i'd like to have a serious talk with you." 

Mina was a bit surprised about her sudden behaviour.

"What is it?"

Nayeon got a bit closer, held her arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek,

but mina suddenly flinched away.

"Don't you wanna get more intiminate with me..?" nayeon asked her sadly.

Mina finally understood, what she was trying to tell her, but she was still uptight.

Her complex about her dicksize was always a problem for her, because it was only 3.5 inches.

Would nayeon be disgusted or would she laugh at her? She knew nayeon wouldn't do that, but

she still couldn't stop her thoughts. She also knew that the day would come where the topic would get brought up.

"Y-yes.. i want that.. but.." she said quietly and stuttered.

"What's stopping you then? Do you feel uneasy?" nayeon held mina tighter to give her courage.

"I.. i have a problem.." she looked mina deep in the eyes and showed understanding

"I- im ... uncomfort-able.. with my size.." mina's face got red and she didn't look at her.

Nayeon was relieved that it wasn't something serious,

it was only because she was scared that she might find it disgusting.

suddenly she felt a hand on her leg to make her feel less pressured.

"Just cause of that?" she asked mina and she nodded.

"Mina i'm together with you because i love you, not because of your size."

even though mina knew that, it was still a difficult topic for her, but after nayeon said that

her worries flew out of the window and she felt relieved that her biggest burden was finally out.

Mina hugged nayeon.

"Thank you.. i love you.." mina said and felt nayeons hand on her back to reciprocate her affection.

"Do you want me to show you how much i don't care about your size?" she whispered into minas ear.

Mina got warm and she could swear that her whole face was red, nayeon saw her reaction and bit lightly on her ear.

"N-nayeon.." mina didn't seem to back away this time and nayeon saw this as a sign to go further with her.

As she bit and licked on minas ear, her hand began to touch minas breast over her tshirt.

mina let out a quiet moan and nayeon just wanted to hear more of it.

after she massaged minas soft breast her hand went down below her pants.

"Can I?" nayeon asked.

Mina nodded and looked at nayeons working hand, her heart began racing. 

She was nervous but she was also excited to be touched for the first time by her girlfriend.

When her pants were down, nayeon noticed how minas dick pressed against her fabric.

"Look who's happy.." she whispered in her own excitement.

She couldn't wait to touch her dick and finally took off her shorts a bit to reveal her dick.

As she did that her small member jumped out and mina hid her face.

"So.. cute.." she touched the tip of minas dick and it twitched.

It was small but it still turned her on because it's something that belongs to her girlfriend.

"..p-please.. dont look so much.." mina said embarrassed.

nayeon didn't listen to her, but her stares also made her feel different kind of things.

Suddenly nayeon stood up from the bed and placed herself down between her legs.

"N-nayeon?" mina avoided looking at her properly.

"Look at me." when nayeon said that, mina started looking at her and her dick got harder on that view.

"Enjoy it," nayeon smirked and put her big hand all around her dick and started moving it up and down.

Minas moans got louder and liquid escaped her dick.

"A-aaah... y...our hand is s-so good.." as she moaned that out nayeons face got closer to her dick.

she looked her in the eyes and pulled out her tongue to lick on the tip.

Mina suddenly let out a loud groan and fell backwards but tried holding herself up with her arms.

Her eyes were pressed together tightly.

"Oh.. my fucking god.."

Nayeon was proud of herself for making her girlfriend feel this good

"G-god.. your dick is so warm.. and there's so much precum.."

Her precum kept coming out and nayeon licked all of it.

When nayeon felt how mina started getting closer, she began using her mouth to blow her whole dick.

mina got surprised by that incredible feeling and held her head tight to move her face back and forth.

"J-just .. like that..n-nayeon.." mina kept fucking herself inside nayeons mouth and felt her orgasm come closer.

"D..drink it.. please.." she spurted out a lot of her cum and nayeon drank everything.

when she was done, she licked minas dick clean and put her short back up.

After Nayeon went up again and sat herself next to her girlfriend,

mina suddenly pushed nayeon down on the bed and kissed her roughly.

She could taste her own cum but it didn't even matter at this point.

"M..hm.. mina.." nayeon moaned out.

"Please.. i also want to make you feel good..."

mina begged her and nayeon allowed her.


	6. 2Na G!P | Sleepfuck

It was something Sana always wanted to try once.

She couldn't explain the happiness she felt when Mina agreed to it.

The imagination to fuck Mina's holes while she was deep asleep was a kink of hers. A kink that had to be tried out one night.

And that night came today.

_Flashback to two weeks ago..._

_The pair were seated on the sofa during a late night of staying up and having a movie marathon, albeit ending up in a heated make out session halfway through._

_With every touch, expression, and whimper from Mina, the sexual tension would continue to increase as well as Sana's urge and need to fulfill her deepest desire._

_Fighting her want to continue further, Sana pulled away from Mina's kiss and their mess of tangled limbs._

" _Mina baby, I have a favor to ask of you."_

_"What is.. it Sana?"_

_Hesitantly, Sana softly held Mina's hands in her own and began explaining, "Mmm I have this fantasy where...um..."_

_"Where what..? You know you can tell me anything and everything," Mina soothed as she gave Sana a reassuring peck on the lips._

_Nodding and shutting her eyes forcefully, the girl continued, "Well, I always imagine fucking you when you're asleep and I was possibly wondering...just maybe...that we could try it out...?"_

_Mina was shocked to say the least. She could only stare at Sana wide-eyed as she kept explaining herself all the while hugging Mina desperately._

_"...But I'm completely okay with you saying no. You don't have to say yes. I understand how it can seem like I just want to take advantage of you and tha–"_

_"Sana look at me," Mina cooed as she unlatched Sana's arms around her and held her face between her hands, coaxing her with soothing touches against her skin with her thumbs._

_"You're rambling again. I love you and I'll do anything for you. Don't worry baby, I trust you," Mina said without hesitation staring into Sana's eyes with such adoration._

_Just from hearing those simple words, Sana bit her lip and jumped onto Mina, hugging her tightly. She felt a weight lift off her chest knowing Mina was fully comfortable with this._

_"Thank you, I love you...Now let's go to bed! I'm tired."_

_Back to the present..._

When Sana checked up on Mina and saw that she was asleep, she walked away to another room and brought some lube to finally try out her deepest fantasies.

Mina looked so sexy laying with her shorts and only a bra on in her bed, and Sana already felt her dick twitch and get hard from the sight.

Sana got on the bed and moved to Mina until she was on her knees with Mina's legs in between.

She savoured the view of Mina's unconscious body and thought about everything she could do.

She started with carefully taking off Mina's bra.

".. You look so fucking hot like this.." she whispered to herself.

Mina's nipples were already perking up and Sana couldn't stand the sight of it, so she began touching them lightly with her fingertips.

Sana got a bit surprised when Mina suddenly let out a quiet moan, but she still looked like she was asleep.

Sana massaged her private part over her jeans while looking at Mina's creamy breasts.

She wanted to take her time and enjoy every single moment of this.

She slowly unzipped her pants and took out her thick and big dick. It was standing up proudly and Sana used her hand to pump it up and down.

A bit precum began to leak.

"F-fuck.. Mina.."

Sana crawled a bit higher and was now near her face.

"Should I.. fuck your mouth first.. baby?"

Sana held her dick in front of her mouth while she still mastrubated.

Then she finally let the tip touch Mina's lips and felt an incredible softness. Sana felt like she was already ready to come just from this feeling.

Sana slowly and carefully parted her mouth and began inserting her thick dick inside.

"Fucking shit..-"

When she saw that Mina was still sleeping she began thrusting it in and out.

Sana's eyes closed from the incredible feeling of Mina's mouth wrapped around her dick.

She tried inserting her dick a bit deeper and Mina suddenly gagged a bit. She pulled it back and held her head tight to fuck her mouth again.

"Such a good girl.. swallowing my dick like that.."

She kept on fucking her deep for minutes and stared at her face. It looked so hot to see her dick go in and out of her.

Only filthy noises were heard and she felt like she was going to burst any second.

"A-ahhh-" Sana closed her eyes tighter due to the pleasure.

When she came inside her mouth, Mina surprisingly swallowed everything.

She took out her dick and moved back.

"What should I try out next.." Sana thought to herself.

When she decided what to do next she carefully turned Mina to lay on her front and her juicy ass stood out.

Sana began squeezing her soft ass cheeks and her dick got hard again.

"You're gonna have a nice dream Mina."

She said as she gave her butt cheek a light slap.

She slowly pulled off Mina's shorts and moaned at the view. Her body moved closer to her ass and she began grinding herself on it.

After some grinding she took the lube and spurted it on her dick and a bit on her ass.

She aimed her cock at her ass and slowly entered it. Mina let out a painful moan from the insertion 

"D-don't worry, it's gonna feel so good soon.."

Sana stuttered because of Mina's tightness.

She gently thrusted her dick in and out.

Minas face scrunched up and she began letting out more moans even though she was still asleep.

"I-I really have to fuck your ass more often.."

Sana began getting a bit faster and the lewd noises got even louder.

She felt her orgasm coming close again and thrusted even harder , which was a mistake because it apparently woke Mina up.

"N...ngh S-sana! W-what are.. you doing?!"

Mina moaned loudly and looked back at her with wide eyes.

Sana used her hand to shut her mouth and just kept thrusting her dick roughly in and out of her ass.

Mina rolled her eyes back because this side of Sana was the best thing she could wish for.

"Remember me telling you the other week on how much I wanted to fuck you while you were asleep?" Sana seductively whispered into Mina's ear, causing shivers to run down the girl's spine.

After feeling a nod from Mina she then asked, "Are you still okay with that?" Another shy nod and whimper from the girl followed suit.

"Use your words baby."

"Y-yes p-please fuck me!" Mina begged trying to garner more friction against Sana.

"Good girl. Now just be quiet and let me fuck your nasty tight hole," Sana demanded as she licked the tip of Mina's ear and began pounding her dick deeper and harder than before.

She used her right hand to grab her hair.

Mina couldn't stand it anymore and suddenly came just from getting fucked in her ass.

"F-fuck..." Mina bit Sana's hand.

"Fucking slut, coming from getting your ass fucked."

Mina moaned at what Sana said.

"How about letting your ass swallow all of my cum?"

Sana gave her a last powerful thrust and ejacuated inside of Mina's ass. 

"S-so much hot cum.." 

Mina's ass got filled with a lot of Sana's sperm.

She didn't take her dick out and just fell on top of Mina.

After both of them calmed down, Sana began talking.

"Thanks for letting me try this out baby," Sana said and Mina chuckled at that.

"Anything you want Sana. But please take it out.. I don't think I can fall asleep with something big shoved up in my ass like that.."

Sana whined but took it out, and after some time they fell asleep next to each other.


End file.
